


关于约炮约到了暗恋对象这件事

by Boan_Lee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boan_Lee/pseuds/Boan_Lee
Summary: 互相暗恋/微sm描述/道具/口交！！！重要说明！！！Thor：从始至终都知道对方是LokiLoki：全程都不知道对方是Thor，但是他幻想对方是Thor，直到最后摘掉眼罩才知道对方身份写得有点乱，提前说明一下
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 11





	关于约炮约到了暗恋对象这件事

Loki连着几次深呼吸，拼命给自己做心理建设。这并不是什么可耻的事，他第一百零一次告诫自己。性爱之于成年人，就应该像吃饭喝水一样正常。至于他这点‘独特’的癖好，Loki在来的路上是这么跟自己说的，就权当做是他热衷于某种口味独特的菜肴吧，比如说榴莲，有人趋之若鹜，有人退避三舍，可不管是爱是恨，都只是很正常的事情。而在性爱这方面也是如此，有人喜欢占据主导的位，另一方于身下难耐的喘息更能激发他们的欲望，而有的人，比如Loki，则更偏爱被支配者的角色，他们享受臣服的滋味，可无论是支配者还是臣服者，全都取决于个人情趣和爱好，实在算不上丑陋，也不该被苛责。  
黑发的男人站在房间中央，解开了第一颗纽扣，修长的手指一路向下，露出了越来越多的皮肤。现在是盛夏，房间里的冷气打得十足，失去了衣物的庇护，Loki胸前的两枚红果颤巍巍地起立，站在冰冷的空气里，偶尔被移动的前臂擦过，他忍不住打了个激灵。白衬衣很快被剥下，Loki从衣柜里取了个衣架，把搭在手腕上的衬衫挂了上去，抚平褶子，放回衣柜。剩下的就是裤子，Loki的手搭在裤腰上，半晌都没动作，他犹豫了，虽他自认为做足了心理准备，但‘把自身最幽暗最隐秘的欲望暴露在一个完全陌生的人面前’这件事对他而言仍不轻松。不由自主地，Loki的心里敲起了退堂鼓。  
“如果我说我和你一样你会觉得好一点吗？说真的，我不觉得这有什么好羞耻的，你只不过是想要取悦自己罢了，任何人都有取悦自己的权力，不是么？”  
“那你，愿意和我，试试么？”  
Loki回忆起他们先前的聊天内容，屈服于自身欲望的他加之被对方的言语所感动，竟头脑一热发出了邀请。这可真是个糟糕透顶的主意，就在Loki即将对自己歇斯底里的时候，对方却接受了这个太过于唐突的请求，要知道，那时他们可才认识不过几个小时。对面的先生大概是个自来熟，不过一刻钟功夫，就连空闲的时间都发了过来，一副任君挑选的模样，这反倒让Loki骑虎难下。既来之，则安之，Loki只好这么安慰自己，能说出这番话的人大概不会是什么坏人吧。况且他并不用为这场来得突然的性爱付出些什么，对方还贴心地提出会全程带着避孕套。呼，若是真得发现不合胃口，就算是提上裤子走人，损失的也不过是一丁点开房钱。这么一想，Loki放松了许多，他定了定神，褪下了黑色的西装裤。  
赤身裸体的Loki从一旁的双人床上捡了个比较厚实枕头放在地上，缀着绒毛的那面朝上，这样等会儿他的膝盖就不会受伤。然后他跪了上去，双腿承着身体的重量，在羽绒枕上压出两个浅浅的坑。事前准备的最后一步是蒙住眼睛，Loki取出黑色的丝质眼罩，戴在了头上。视觉被其他知觉所替代，Loki用身体其他部位探寻着这处陌生的空间：房内飘着股幽香，由放置在床头的香薰蜡烛散发出来，这是高档酒店的标配，对于这股气味，Loki说不上讨厌，但也绝对谈不上喜欢；流转着的寒冷空气让他的汗毛根根竖起，是不是有点太冷了？Loki这样想着，骨节分明的手在身侧摸索着，半晌都没能找到空调遥控器，Loki只得作罢。  
黑暗代表了未知，而未知又象征着无数种可能。在黑暗中，Loki发觉自己的想象力沸腾起来，一路狂奔着带他跌进无尽的深渊。首先发起进攻的是恐惧——担心隐私被泄露的恐惧。即便Loki清楚，这是件很平常的事，但他无法保证别人对他的看法，他不愿让别人因为这件事把他定义为一个轻浮的人，尤其是住在他楼下的工程师——他的暗恋对象，Thor。老天啊，Loki都能想象得到，一旦事情败露，那双好看的蓝眼睛里会射出怎样嘲讽的光。如果事情真得发展到这样不可挽回的地步，那可要了他的命，他肯定会连夜搬家，然后辞掉工作逃离这个城市，再用剩下大半辈子来懊悔和反思。  
可Loki不想这样，他既不想把他的后半生幽禁于自责，也不愿压抑他生命里最原始的本能。自渎已经无法满足他了，他需要这样一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，能填满他不停叫嚣的灵与肉的性爱，这也就是为何他犹豫再三却仍来赴约的理由。  
不会的，不会的，他已经那么小心了。的确，鉴于他是第一次使用这种约会软件，Loki谨慎到了极点。从注册账号起，为了隐藏身份，他还启用了他废弃多年的邮箱，除了性别，他在这个软件上的一切个人信息都是虚假的，就连头像，都被他换成了一只黑色的猫咪。在这个颜值即正义世界，顶着这样一个账号的Loki打一开始就没抱希望，时至今日，他仍对他们双方能够匹配成功这件事感到不可思议。  
待焦虑的愁云消散，曼妙的幻想就反扑上来。一出出戏剧便诞生在他脑海，毫无疑问，主角是他与Thor，至于这其中的内容则有点儿少儿不宜。一直以来，Loki都幻想着Thor，他觉得自己的状态就像个思春的少女，他梦想着Thor吻他，用坚实的臂膀拥他入怀，他也梦想着Thor能把他压在身下，用那根粗长的肉刃狠狠‘鞭笞’他。这些或旖旎，或低俗的想象组成了Loki的爱慕，可也仅仅只能到想象罢了，Loki心里有数，他和Thor压根就不是一路人，于是这个认知又让给他平添了几分难过。  
不过留给他伤感的时间不多了，因为另一位赴约而来的先生此刻正站在房门外，随时都有按下门把手的可能。  
同样对匹配结果感到震惊的，还有Thor。哪怕是到了现在——就连他的手都搭上了门把，他仍在质疑这件事的真实性。Thor回想起前些天收到的那条好友申请，是个顶着猫咪头像的人发来的。老实说，起初Thor并未往那方面想，可随着聊天内容的深入，一种熟悉感扑面而来，Thor不得不怀疑起账号背后的主人。而他再定睛一看，账号的昵称道出了一切——‘IKOL’，这太过明显的指示竟然让Thor以为这是场恶作剧。怎么会是他！Thor在脑海中瞬间勾勒出住在他楼上的小说家的形象：穿着永远得体，神情永远倨傲，态度永远冷漠……说真的，若不是手机里的聊天记录，就算是让他想破脑袋，也无法把Loki和这种形象联系到一起。  
不，他不该以貌取人，更不该因为这点事就对Loki产生偏见。毕竟他们是同一类人，从外表到灵魂，就连性事中这点独特的小癖好都契合得恰到好处，Thor坚信他们俩就是天作之合。所以他选择赴约，即便冒着上当受骗的风险，但这次Thor心甘情愿去当那条被鱼钩戳破嘴巴的鲈鱼。  
门后等待着Thor的惊喜远出乎他的意料。首先映入眼帘的就是Loki光裸的脊背——结实但并不宽厚的双肩下是挺得笔直的脊梁，Thor的目光顺着脊椎骨的线条一路下挪，滑过性感的腰窝，最终停留在Loki圆润挺翘的臀上，那两瓣紧实的肌肉垫在双足上，被脚跟磕出两个可爱的窝。在暖色的灯光照射下，Loki的背影宛如一架做工精良的小提琴，迷得Thor挪不开眼睛。  
Loki的心跳随着Thor的脚步一起加速，鞋跟敲在地毯发出的闷响简直声声都踏在了Loki的心坎儿上。他没见过对方，也不知道对方姓什名谁，这样的性爱堪比一场赌博，赌注则是他自己，Loki觉得自己宛如那祭台上的贡品，任人宰割。但同时，这样一场冒险也加重了他的渴望，让他产生出了点欲火焚身的苗头，他的呼吸急促起来，胸膛起伏的频率也加快了，而他的下半身呢？哈，简直别提了！Loki清楚地感受到他的老二迫不及待地抬了头！  
等Thor站定在Loki跟前，他不由再度为Loki的美而赞叹。平日里整整齐齐捋在脑后的头发被眼罩的绑带打乱，零散着垂在脸侧，Loki微低着头，发丝遮住了他的表情，却出卖了泛红的耳尖；修长的双臂顺从地搭在双腿上，手指交缠在一起，彰显了主人内心的不安；挺立的乳尖连同浅褐色的乳晕衬得胸膛处的皮肤更加白皙；顺着腹部淡淡的肌肉线条往下看，Thor轻而易举地找到了那处‘秘密花园’——稀疏的耻毛完全掩盖不住半勃的性器，尺寸不小的器官正神采奕奕地同Thor打着招呼。金发的工程师收回视线，他沉默地端详着跪在他跟前的Loki，这是一种被驯服的姿态，宛如向神明祷告的虔诚信徒，圣洁里又带着点下流。Thor勾起了唇角，他为Loki的坦诚而愉悦。  
Thor俯下身，他捧起Loki的脸颊，欣赏眼前人身上最后一点秘密。Loki是紧张的，他的嘴唇微微抿起，施加在上面的力度让唇瓣失了血色。Thor腾出另一只手，掐住Loki精巧的下颚，然后他吻了上去，从肌肤相贴起，一点一点地加深这个吻。这是种奇妙的体验，Thor从未经历过，或者说，他从未吻过这样的人：Loki的唇是冰冷却柔软的，仿佛某种置身雪地之中的花朵，令人怜惜的同时还让人产生出一种想要狠狠蹂躏的邪念，而Thor就是这样，他含住Loki的下唇吸吮着，用牙齿轻咬这块软肉，又用舌尖勾画出上头的每一条纹路；可Loki的口腔又是温暖的，湿热得让人恨不得融化在里头，趁着Loki换气的功夫，Thor的舌溜了进去，在扫过上下两排整齐的贝齿后，他继续这场‘探险’。Thor用他的舌面抵住Loki的上颚，一寸寸地舔舐，直到Loki的舌追逐上来。就这样，两条灵巧的舌在他们双方的嘴里纠缠嬉闹，直至最后一点气息耗尽，他们才不得不分开。  
这是个霸道的吻，被蒙住眼睛的Loki这样想，刚好是他喜欢的模样。一吻毕之，大口大口喘息的Loki不免幻想起这位‘陌生’先生的容貌，尽管他看不见，但刚刚无数的细节就足以描绘一切，小说家的想象力展开了翅膀。首先是气味，这一点从刚刚这位‘陌生人’推门起，Loki就注意到了，是好闻的淡香水，这股味道Loki在Thor身上也闻见过，且不止一次；之后是沉稳的步伐，这位‘陌生’的先生一定很高，并有健身的习惯，就和Thor一样，有着坚实的肌肉和有力的双腿；接着是这双布满老茧的手，毫不意外的，Loki又联想到了Thor，呵，这是Thor能力的象征，Loki曾见过Thor绘制图纸时的样子，也正是有了那次，他才发现自己已经沦落到如此不可救药的地步——他竟没出息到羡慕起被Thor握在掌心的铅笔；最后则是滚烫的唇，Loki能清楚地从刚才的亲吻中感受到这位‘陌生人’的热情，就像是Thor那样，一年四季都是那么温暖……唉，瞧瞧他，几乎是把一切都和Thor联系起来，究竟是从什么时候起，他变得如此疯狂？欲火被点着的Loki下意识地为‘陌生人’代入Thor的脸，这让他的性质又被挑高了几分，这下不仅仅是他的老二，连他的后穴都湿了起来。Loki为此而激动，同时他又暗自唾骂着自己这淫荡的念想。  
正当Loki陷入矛盾的漩涡，Thor又有了新的行动。他从随身携带的包裹中取出三枚珠子，仔细地给它们抹上润滑油。而后，Thor也跪了下来，他又给了Loki几个安抚性的吻，便轻轻掰开那两瓣夹紧的臀肉，露出藏在里面正翕张个不停的小嘴儿。Thor取出一颗泛着金属光泽的珠子，抵在穴口出，比划了比划。不行，Loki的身体还没有完全准备好，强行置入肯定会受伤，Thor想了想，他把珠子放回原位，从一旁的地毯上拿起润滑油，挤了点在食指上，然后把它抹匀。  
“哼……”  
第一根手指踏入这块处子地的过程并不顺利，Loki发出声难耐的鼻音。不过才进去了一个指节，Loki就绷直了身子，后穴的肌肉拼命收缩，抵抗着入侵者。  
“如果疼得话可以咬我，没关系。”  
Loki抖得不像话，Thor只得抽出手指，转而按摩起穴口，帮助Loki放松。他用两根手指在Loki的穴口打着圈儿，轻轻按揉着每一条褶皱，让僵硬的肌肉变得松软，他又时不时擦过黑发男人的会阴，用手心托起Loki的睾丸，轻轻揉搓，酥酥麻麻的快感里还带着点儿痒意。Thor的手绝对是附着魔力，才几分钟的撩拨，Loki的身体就软了大半。  
真要命，Loki想，这位体贴的‘陌生人’连声音都跟Thor如出一辙，低沉又温柔，足够让他溺毙在里头，这下，他更可以肆无忌惮地做梦了。当这位‘陌生人’的手指向他的身体发起第二次冲锋时，Loki没有一丁点儿犹豫，他暗示自己，这是Thor为他准备的前戏：这位金发的工程师正慢慢地把手指探进他的身体，修剪地整齐圆润的指甲轻轻抠挖着自己的内壁。每当Thor进入得足够深，就会遇到手指上的关节，这对他们俩来说都是个考验，Thor得费点力气才能把自己的手指塞进这个不怎么宽敞的小口。而对Loki而言，这毫无征兆的闯入会让他体内淤积更多快感，不仅是因为他的穴被塞得满满当当，更是因为当Thor用力时，他的指尖会‘狠狠’戳上Loki内壁上的敏感点。  
等到Loki体内的手指增加到两根，Thor觉得可以进行下一步动作了。他用下巴蹭开Loki耳边的碎发，用嘴唇包住Loki小巧的的耳垂，轻吮着，给这方小小的皮肤染上红色。与此同时，他深埋在Loki后穴里的手指动了起来，先是连着几次的曲起又伸直，凸起的关节反复顶撞Loki柔软的肠道。待Loki适应了这样的律动，Thor的动作幅度就加大的许多，他的两根手指模仿起了剪刀，在无数次地分开又合拢中，Thor还‘坏心眼儿’地转动起他的手腕，好让Loki身体的每一处都能体味到这特殊的‘照料’。  
“唔！”  
当手指第三次蹭过Loki的前列腺时，他终于忍不住叫出了声。这位‘陌生’的先生，他想象出来的Thor的技术比他估计得好了太多，这是Loki始料未及的惊喜。Loki觉得自己已经湿透了，他都能听见Thor的手指在他体内进出时发出的‘啧啧’水声。被压抑已久的快感顷刻间被引爆，一股形容不出来的感觉顺着他的神经末梢直冲他的大脑。太舒服了，也太刺激了，Loki贪心起来，他想要更多，更深入也更用力的触碰。他的双手撑在了地毯上，以便能平稳他的身体，而他原本跪坐在软枕上的臀也在不知不觉间抬起，往后撅出个角度，好让藏在‘Thor’的手指进入得更深。  
这是个相当微妙的动作，也许连Loki自己都没有察觉，但从Thor的角度看来，Loki这是完全把自己投入了他怀抱。顺势而为，Thor环住Loki的腰，把人圈进怀里，让Loki下颏垫在了自己的颈窝。刚巧，Loki的身体也扩张得差不多了，Thor干脆抽出手指，在Loki白嫩的臀肉上擦干粘滑的淫液后，拿起了一旁早就准备好了的‘小道具’。被冷气吹了这么久，金属制成的珠子很冰，和皮肤乍得一贴，挺不舒服。怀中人挣扎起来，Loki整个人都往前蹿了一截儿，他的膝盖撞到了地板，肩膀一下子耸了起来，抬起的臀也重新跌了回去。Thor的计划再度中断，他只得放下手里的珠子，耐心安抚起炸了毛的猫咪。  
“嘘…别害怕，我不会伤害你的，好吗？”  
Thor握住Loki撑在地毯上的手，扶着手腕把它们搭到了自己的肩膀上。他抱住了Loki，把小说家整个上半身都裹进了自己怀里。Loki的皮肤好冷，每个毛孔里都冒着凉气，一定是空调温度太低了，Thor想，他反手摸了摸，终于在床头柜上找到了空调遥控器，他把空调温度调高了一点。放下遥控器，Thor的双臂重新回到Loki身上，他用他暖烘烘的大掌轻轻拍着Loki的后背，抚慰着Loki不安的灵魂。  
说实话，Loki一开始被吓坏了，这奇怪的道具可不在他的计划里。不过好在对方足够绅士，并没有强迫他去接受这个意外。Loki感到自己被搂进个暖热的怀抱，在此之前，他觉得自己都要被冻透了，出于本能，他的身体主动依附上圈着他的这座恒定热源，但理智又告诉他这是个危险的举动，陷入拉锯战的Loki尴尬地停下了动作。不过接下来，这位臆想中的‘Thor’的贴心之举成功地化解了Loki的焦虑，当温和的大掌一下又一下地轻抚过他的脊背时，Loki惊讶极了，他没想到对方竟然能为他做到这种程度。也许，这并不是件坏事呢？这么做大概能增加些床笫间的情趣吧，Loki说服了自己。于是，他往这位由他幻想出来的爱人怀里钻了钻，把嘴贴在对方耳边，小声地告诉对方自己已经做好了准备。  
“嘶——轻点儿……”  
只不过，话虽这么说，实际操作起来又是另一回事儿，想要把这些珠子塞进窄小的后穴，还得费一番功夫。比如现在，Thor和Loki就相当狼狈：珠子最宽的地方刚好卡在了Loki的穴口，Loki的后穴已经被撑到了极限，几乎每一道褶皱都被抻平，哪怕再往里头推一点儿，都能引发一阵疼痛。Thor不敢用蛮力塞入，他生怕Loki受伤，两人就这么僵持了有一会儿，就在Thor打算放弃时，Loki开口说了话：  
“呼，你再、嗯、再试试……”  
“别逞强。”  
“我心里…哈…有…唔…有数…”  
“不舒服一定得告诉我。”  
Thor拗不过Loki，他心疼地亲了亲Loki的发旋后继续他的动作。为了减少不必要的疼痛，Thor又在掌心挤了不少润滑油，他仔细地把这些润滑油涂抹在Loki后穴的皮肤和金属制成的圆珠上，然后他用手掌掐住Loki的臀瓣儿，稍带了些力道，往两边掰开，他用左手的中指抵住珠子的末端，一点点地往里按。不得不说，这可真是香艳到了极点，Thor能亲眼见证自己爱人的身体是如何吞下自己精心准备的一切，那臀肉上被手指按出的凹痕，那努力接纳异物的软穴和逐渐没入身体的珠子，无一不是Loki为他动情的证据。  
“嗯！”  
第一颗珠子进入身体的一刹那，Loki咬住了Thor的肩膀，一声闷闷的呻吟从他喉咙里挤出。Loki的手臂微微发颤，连扣在Thor肩膀上的指甲都发了白。肩膀的疼痛吓了Thor一跳，而Loki剧烈的反应更是让他不敢轻举妄动，他赶紧停了手，提起珠子上挂的牵引绳就往外拽。  
“乖，咱们不弄了。”  
“别…哈…”  
可Loki却不干了，他夹紧屁股，极力挽留躺在他身体里面的小球。  
“很疼吗？听话，别勉强自己。”  
Thor吃不准Loki的意思，他担心Loki为了取悦他而最终伤到自己。为了叫Loki安心，他亲了亲小说家的侧脸。但接下来Loki的话才告诉Thor他完全曲解了其中的意思。  
“不…哈…不是，是…嗯…是撞、撞上那儿了……”  
当浑圆的珠子碾过Loki的前列腺时，他整个人都酥了。不同于手指抠弄带来的痒麻，这种快感是灭顶的，让他整个身体都无法自控地哆嗦起来，而他性质昂扬的老二还因此吐了几口略带腥气的水出来，沾湿了黑色的耻毛。当然，这一切Thor都是不知情的，工程师把他全部的注意力都集中在Loki的后穴。这让Loki偷偷松了口气，他不愿意被Thor，哪怕是他想象出来的Thor发现这些，这太丢脸了不是么？居然被无生命的道具玩弄到差点儿射精。为了掩盖自己的窘态，Loki咬了Thor一口，却没想到被Thor误会，眼瞅着工程师要从他体内撤出道具，好不容易才适应了的快感和痛苦又要再体验一次，Loki只好开口承认，而这些解释的话语让他害羞不已。  
发现Loki原来只是爽过头了的Thor又好气又好笑，他惩罚性地往Loki的屁股上扇了两巴掌，掀起阵肉浪。因为Thor的动作，Loki体内的那颗珠子咕噜噜地往更深处滚去，敏感的肠道被金属球压过，疼痛里又带着点舒畅，Loki的喘息呻吟里情欲的味道更浓了。  
等三颗珠子全部被塞进去后，Loki觉得自己被涨得难受。他的后穴里满满当当，再也没有一丝一毫的缝隙。原先跪坐的姿势只会把珠子往身体更深处送去，Loki不得不调整起自己的坐姿，可不管他怎么坐，这股饱胀感都无法被忽略。三颗珠子随着他的姿势不断在他体内变换位子，变着法子地挤压蹂躏他脆弱的腺体和肠肉，让Loki无时无刻不在享受这令人窒息的快感。Loki的一只手从Thor的肩膀上放下来，他抚摸着自己的小腹，感受到这些埋藏在他身体里道具的形状——他的拇指稍微用了些力气，从上到下按压着，勾绘着这些道具的形状和弧度。此刻的Loki终于发觉，原来这些让他吃了好些苦头的东西其实是一个个的圆球。  
“好孩子，我们来玩个游戏。”  
Thor也脱了衣服，他面对着Loki坐到了床上。至此，这场随性而起的性爱到了关键的一步。Thor左右看了看，最终选定了随房赠送的果盘，他翻了翻盛在里头的水果，挑了枚大小正合适的，拿了起来。体内的圆球把Loki折磨得不轻，跪在地上的男人正小口小口地抽着气。坐是没法坐了，可Loki也不敢把臀部抬得太高，因为只要他一动，这些小球就会朝他身体更深处钻，Loki害怕最后没法把它们取出来。这样半跪的姿势相当累人，没几分钟，汗水就从Loki额角滑落，打湿了眼罩的布料，而Loki被冻得苍白的脸也终于添了几分红晕。  
Thor的拇指摩挲上Loki的嘴唇，他使了点儿劲儿，撬开了Loki的嘴。紧接着，他把捏在手心里的那枚水果喂进去后，又托着Loki的下巴帮他把嘴合上。  
“尝尝。然后告诉我，这是什么？”  
尖利的犬齿刺破水果的外衣，酸甜的汁水顷刻迸出，果肉很软，不用细嚼就能囫囵地吞下，只剩果皮留在口中，细品之下微微发涩。是葡萄，不用细想，Loki就得出了答案，也就只有应季的葡萄才能拥有如此美妙的口感。  
“那现在这个呢，能告诉我是什么吗？”  
在Loki给出正确回答后，Thor又从果篮里挑出另外一种水果喂给Loki。这食物大概不方便上手拿吧，要不然怎么用上了叉子？Loki把这块切出棱角的食物纳入嘴巴时想着。细沙般的果肉在Loki口中融化，甜到腻人的汁水自由地在唇齿喉舌间流淌。Thor这次递来的食物有点大，浅红色的果汁顺着Loki的嘴角滑到下巴，又滴落在地毯上——原来这次是熟透了的西瓜。  
接二连三的正确让Thor的‘小游戏’变得有些无趣，最后一关，Thor决定增加点儿难度。他奖励性地亲了亲Loki的额头，然后，递上了——  
“唔…咳，咳咳……”  
这可苦了Loki，他没有一点儿为他人口交的经验，所以等他‘尝到’Thor阴茎的滋味时，他的第一反应就是干呕，尽管他很快地控制住了自己，但还是被呛得咳了好几下。Thor的老二实在是太长了，直顶到Loki的喉头，害得他不得不往后退了些距离，身体的挪动带动了Loki身体里的小道具，快感水涨船高，Loki忍了好久才勉强控制住身体。  
Loki模仿起性交的动作，他小心地用嘴包住Thor的粗长，尽量不让自己的牙齿碰到Thor。可Thor的性器委实太大，又极坚挺，Loki连嘴角都撑疼了也才堪堪容下这等尺寸。不过Loki没有放弃，在他的幻想里，他嘴里的这根就是Thor的肉刃，既然如此，对口交这件事，Loki甘之如饴，他愿拿出十二万分的诚意来侍弄这根他梦寐以求的阴茎。  
Loki卖力地吞吐着Thor的性器，他用舌头舔弄着上头每一条勾痕与每一道隆起，从最顶端的马眼到圆润的龟头，再到底下的冠状勾，以及柱身上的血管。这散发着些腥气的男性器官在Loki的嘴里似乎变成了绝世珍馐，值得慢慢品尝。渐渐地，Loki无师自通起来，他原本支撑在地毯上的双手也攀上Thor的性器，虚握住后半段无法被含入口的柱身，学着平时里自慰的模样，上下撸动，又调皮地捧起垂在阴茎末端的囊袋，揉捏把玩。  
这是场视觉和知觉的双重盛宴，看着两颊都吮得凹陷下去的Loki，一股子满足感充斥了Thor头脑的每一个角落。没有任何一个男人能顶得住这样的诱惑，Thor眯着眼睛发誓，他长叹口气，用一只手扣住Loki的后脑，把自己的欲望送得更深。  
这个男人绝对是个妖精，Thor这么想，要不然怎么能把他弄得这么舒服？！当他涨到发疼的阴茎被纳入Loki温暖的口腔时，Thor觉得自己大抵知道了天堂的模样。更别提那小口小口地嘬吮，简直要把他的灵魂也吸出体内，还有那条湿热柔软的舌头，就好像通了电，这种畅快是从前的他完全无法想象的。  
不！不行！还不到时候！Thor被Loki的舌头征服，沉浸在这无边的快感里，他飘飘欲仙，完全忘乎了所以然，直到一股快感直击他的天灵盖，他才醒过来。身为男人，Thor当然再清楚不过这意为着什么了，可现在还不是他缴械投降的时候，他还想着要在Loki面前一展雄风，他才不愿这么丢脸。呼，冷静，Thor做了个深呼吸，他扶住Loki的头，最后做了个深喉后，便将欲望退了出来。  
“要开始了吗？”  
关于最后这个问题的答案，他们俩心照不宣。于是Loki避开了那直白到令人脸红心跳的答案，转而发出这极具暗示性的邀请。  
“别那么着急，亲爱的。首先，我们得把你肚子里的那些小玩具取出来。”  
Thor把Loki抱上了床，他把几个软枕垫在了床头，然后自己靠在了上面。Thor从背后抱住Loki，他让Loki枕在自己的胸肌上。接着，Thor托着Loki的腘窝，分开了两条长腿，把Loki的私处彻底暴露出来。  
“来吧，试试看，能不能把它们弄出来，靠你自己。”  
Thor用手指摸了摸Loki下身那张收缩不停的小嘴，这个贪吃的‘小东西’已经彻底把这些邪恶的小玩具吞了进去，只剩下三条细细的牵引绳挂在外面。Thor用手指勾住其中一条牵引绳上的指环，假装往外拉了拉。果然，如他所料，Loki发出了诱人的呻吟。  
这个命令让Loki有些发怵，他完全不知道在没有外力帮助的情况下该怎么把装在他身体里的那三个球取出来，而且听对方的意思，似乎也不能用自己的双手把它们弄出来。这大概率是一场灾难，他又要重新体验一遍刚才所发生的一切，甚至这过程里所包含的痛苦与快乐会成倍增加。也许求饶是个好主意，Loki想，只要自己撒个娇，他这位幻想中的爱人就肯定会放过他。但他在第一时间就否定了这个选项，这似乎挺有趣，Loki的潜意识不断告诉自己，况且他也不想忤逆Thor的命令。  
“放松，放松，别那么紧张，你可以的。”  
Loki的反应有点过头了，他身上的每一块肌肉都在为此努力，可错误的发力方式却让他体内的道具位置越来越深。为此，Loki连喘息都带上了哭腔，这本该让人心疼的声音却激发了Thor的性欲。他不仅没有出手帮忙的打算，反而撩拨起Loki的乳头，让事情变得更加‘糟糕’。  
从胸口传来的快感孜孜不倦地干扰着Loki，害得他没法集中他的注意力。Loki感到他的乳头正在被玩弄，那双温暖的大手正变着花样地欺负着他这两颗可怜的肉粒。Thor先用手指磨蹭着他的乳首，皮肤与皮肤相接所带来的快感不亚于接吻。之后Thor的动作幅度就大了起来，他用双手的指缝夹住Loki挺立的乳头，又用手掌覆盖住Loki胸口薄薄的肌肉，像揉弄女性的双峰似得把玩着Loki的乳肉。在这个过程中，Thor的手指时不时发力，Loki的胸肌在他掌心里变换着各种形状。不一会儿，Thor又换了种姿势，他用双手的食指把Loki的乳头按进乳晕，看着它们弹起后再重复这个动作。Thor对这个把戏乐此不疲，Loki的乳头很快就被他玩得充血肿大，虽然比不得女性的，但也比之前大了足足一圈，稍微一碰就能带了过电般的快感。然而这还不算完，要是就此收手的话不就太无趣了么？Thor低下头，咬了咬Loki挂满了汗珠的鼻尖，然后他一手掐住Loki的乳晕，往上一提，而他的另一只手的食指则精准地弹中Loki红肿的乳尖。  
“啊啊啊！！！”  
当坚硬的指甲撞上敏感的乳头，Loki瞬间到达了高潮。他舒服得直往后仰，痛苦又欢愉的尖叫从他喉咙里挤出。憋了许久的精水从Loki的性器中射出，白色的粘稠浊液挂在他的腹肌上缓缓往下流。而他饱受‘苦难’的菊穴也因此得福，终于吐出了一个被关在他身体里许久的圆球。  
一颗、两颗，裹挟着透明粘腻体液的金属球掉落在床单上，打湿了一小片布料。经过了这么长的时间，冰冷的球体已经被Loki的体温捂热，掉在床上，砸出个小洼。还有最后一个，Loki的后穴瑟缩着，却无论如何都排不出来了。也怪Thor，他没能掌控好力度，把这颗塞得太深了，连留在外面得牵引绳都只剩下短短的一小节。Loki已经精疲力竭，大敞着腿的姿势让他的腿根发麻，刚刚的挣扎也让他的腹肌发酸，他是真得累极了。  
“帮…哈…帮帮我…”  
Loki喘着粗气向Thor求助，他平坦的肚子随着急促的呼吸起伏着。  
“乐意效劳。”  
接到Loki的请求，Thor的大掌终于放过了Loki的胸膛。他用一只手揽住Loki的腰，把快要化成一滩水的人往上捞了捞，而另一只手则放在了Loki的小腹上。Thor把手摊平，在Loki的腹部摸索，很快他就找到了那个硬块。Thor竖起手掌，把掌根抵在圆球处，用力往下推。在Thor的帮助下，金属球立刻露了脑袋，见状，Thor便松开压在Loki小腹的手，牵起垂在床上的细绳，轻轻一拽，把金属球抽出Loki的身体。  
Thor抱着Loki翻了个身，他让Loki趴在床上，而自己则跪在Loki身后。Thor用手卡住Loki的胯，把Loki的屁股抬起来。下一秒，Thor就送入了自己的粗长，肉缝被扩张得恰到好处，不会紧得进不去，也不至于松得扫了兴，软乎乎的肉壁箍着Thor的肉刃，这感觉是何等销魂，他不禁感叹。长时间的忍耐耗尽了Thor的耐心，熬过了最初的缓冲期，等Loki适应后，他就迫不及待地‘提枪’冲锋陷阵起来。Thor操得很深，又快，几乎每次都是把自己的性器齐根没入，又尽数退出。被这样迅猛地撞击，Loki的臀肉红了一片，因Thor抽插而被带出的体液顺着腿心往下流。  
“唔…哈…慢、慢一点…”  
Thor操得太狠，脱力的Loki可受不住。在第不知道多少次被Thor拖回身下后，Loki哭着哀求。不断滑落的泪水洇湿了眼罩，黑色的丝绸上出现两个深色的斑。Loki的嘴也合不上了，呻吟和喘息连同着唾液从他嘴角滴落，流下条透明的线反射着屋里昏暗的光。但这并没有唤醒Thor，反而加重了Thor的施虐欲，他操得更用力了，操进来的角度也更加多变，就好像要把Loki的肚皮顶穿一样。过度的快感带来不适，Loki不得不腾出一只手捂着小腹才能抵挡这场性爱所带来的疼痛。可Loki没想到，这样一来事情反而变得更加色情，隔着薄薄一层肉，Thor的阴茎就像直接操在了Loki手上。Loki把掌心抵在小腹上那处不断鼓起又平坦下去的皮肤，他觉得自己仿佛能摸到Thor阴茎上的每一条纹路。  
“如你所愿。”  
刚刚的一番操弄解了Thor的饥渴，他总算是不那么猴急了。Thor慢了下来，把腿间的硕大埋在Loki的身体里慢慢磨。蕈状的龟头碾过Loki前列腺周遭的软肉，每每掠过中间那块敏感的腺体时，身下人都能舒服得哆嗦。Loki的身体被彻底操松了，湿热的后穴不再像绞住猎物的蛇那样紧缠住他的老二，转而变成了热情的舞娘，缠绵地挽留恩客——每当Thor的性器退出一点又重新进入，Loki身体里的软肉就会一层层拥上来，无声地诉说着爱意和渴求。湿软潮热，这是Thor的切身体会，尤其时挤压包裹着他肉刃顶端的软肉，就像一双双小手把Thor推上欲望之颠。  
“嗯…啊，再…哈…别这么慢…”  
Loki的前臂再也支撑不住自己，在混沌中，Loki捉了个枕头拉进怀里。被操得发懵的他迷迷糊糊地趴在枕头上，疑心压在他身上这位先生，他幻想出来的爱人是不是故意的，要不然怎么慢下来比刚刚凶狠地操弄还要折磨人？Thor的速度确实缓了，力气也比先前收了不少，可现在的节奏却更……该怎么说呢，比起先前的大进大出，现在的Thor每次只抽出一点，撞进去也是，可确实瞄着准头的，次次都能撞上他的敏感点。每当Thor撞进Loki的身体，他的哭腔都会加重，连着十几下，Loki终于忍不住了，他情愿Thor恢复之前的速度。  
“再忍忍，就快到了。”  
大约又过了十几分钟，Thor察觉Loki后穴的收缩变了个频率，这是濒临高潮的信号。刚巧，在Loki后穴的再三刺激下，Thor也有了股射精的冲动。他加快了动作，迅速抽插了十来下后，射了出来，精液灌满了避孕套前端小小的囊。Thor从Loki身体中撤出，他握住Loki硬到淌水的性器，快速地上下撸动起来，帮Loki达到今天第二次高潮。  
射了两次的Loki无力地跌倒在床上，他连抬手摘掉眼罩的力气都没了，只好由Thor代劳。重现光明的那一刻，Loki愣神了好久才反应过来。他先是往四周看了看，确认了身处的环境后，才想起来要看看身边人的脸。  
“怎么是你！嘶——”  
看见Thor那张帅脸，Loki的眼睛里明显划过几分惊恐。他条件反射地想跳起来逃跑，却碍于酸疼的腰，重新跌回床上。哭笑不得的Thor只得把人捞进自己怀里，一边按摩一边数落：  
“下次再用这些软件的时候记得把‘附近的人’这个功能关掉。”


End file.
